


A Daughter's Gift For A Geeky Dad

by heartsdesire456



Series: 25 Days of Fandom [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Surrogate Father-Daughter Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye had spent hours searching online for the perfect gift. She didn’t exactly have a lot of disposable income, and she didn’t really have an address for personal packages to be delivered, but she had worked it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter's Gift For A Geeky Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the article where I found the gift in this story. Yes it is a real gift. It looks like [this](http://dailyxy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/Lego-Mug.jpg)!
> 
> I love Skye and Phil's relationship in the canon (so much that, if you don't know, I have a whole series about them finding out Skye is his daughter) so this was an easy one to write!

Skye had spent hours searching online for the perfect gift. She didn’t exactly have a lot of disposable income, and she didn’t really have an address for personal packages to be delivered, but she had worked it out. There was enough money left in some of the accounts she still had hidden away for ‘if shit goes bad’ rainy days, and she had found that enough beef jerky (odd choice) could bribe the Koenigs to set up a PO Box for her and go pick up her packages when they arrived.

The gift arrived just in time for Christmas, and she momentarily panicked. She hadn’t thought about everybody else. She hadn’t thought about the rest of her team. She had been so worried about the perfect gift for the one person that meant the most to her. Quickly thinking, she decided it couldn’t be that bad. Nobody else was getting each other gifts. She wasn’t as close to most of the others, and May wouldn’t be the ‘gift’ kind of person. She hated anything ‘sappy’. 

Skye spent a lot of time and care in wrapping the box. She wanted it to be perfect. She knew she was being silly, but she’d never actually given anybody a Christmas present. She had bought her last boyfriend stuff, but it was never really a Christmas thing. It was for birthdays and stuff. When she was little, between foster homes, she drew her foster parents pictures and stuff, but she was never around after she got old enough to give real gifts. 

This time, though, she was excited. Skye wrapped it in green paper and tied a red ribbon around it, taking care to make sure there were no ugly humps and that every angle was perfect. She knew it was ridiculous, he was just gonna rip the paper off anyway, but she wanted the first impression to be perfect. It took her several tries to get the ribbon tied right, but when she was finished, she was happy with the result. 

Skye waited until everybody else was in the lounge, hanging out and sharing all the junk food, until she snuck out of her room with the gift and silently headed towards Coulson’s office. She carefully knocked on the door, shuffling nervously, wondering if she had made a horrible decision and was going to look like an idiot for just a moment before deciding that, no, it was all fine. It took him a minute more than she expected, and she almost feared he had been asleep before the door opened, revealing Coulson’s patient smile. “Skye? Do you need something?”

Skye smiled. “No, nothing like that, just wanted to come give you something.”

He tilted his head curiously but stepped back. “Come on in,” he said, holding the door for her to walk through. She walked further into his office then turned around, biting her lip when he came to her. “What is it you need?” he asked politely.

She grinned and pulled the present from behind her back. “Merry Christmas,” she said brightly, offering him the package.

Coulson looked at the gift in surprise, clearly having not expected that. “Oh. Thank you,” he said automatically, reaching out to take the gift. He walked over to his desk and sat it on the edge and Skye walked over, excited to see if he liked her gift. He tore off the paper and pushed off the ribbon before reaching over to grab the scissors to score the tape on the cardboard box. Once he got it open, he pulled out his gift and laughed in surprise. “Oh wow,” he said, and Skye’s heart skipped, her insides warming as he turned the gift. “That’s so cool, and it has the blocks, too?” He pulled out a little plastic baggy of Legos that went along with the gray Lego-mug that you could build on while it sat on the desk. “This is really neat, Skye, thank you,” he said earnestly, and Skye couldn’t help the bright smile on her face as she realized he really did like it, he wasn’t just saying that. His smile faltered some and he gave her a guilty look. “Oh. But I didn’t get anything for you. You shouldn’t have,” he said apologetically.

Skye just shook her head. “No, it’s totally fine, don’t get all guilty and stuff,” she said quickly, pausing before giving him a shy smile. She shrugged some, looking down. “I mean, you’ve already given me so much more than I ever could’ve hoped for, you know?” she said, looking up at him.

Coulson met her eyes and searched her gaze for a moment before he finally smiled that warm smile that Skye loved best. “Skye, you don’t have to thank me for that-“

“All I ever wanted was a family,” Skye said softly, meeting his eyes. “And you gave me the closest I’ll ever have to one, and we’re better than a family anyways. I mean look at my real father. He sucks,” she stressed, then smiled shyly, shrugging. “You definitely don’t suck, though.”

She could see him processing everything that she said – and more importantly, what she didn’t – and he smiled, shaking his head. “I’ll never stop being surprised by you,” he said with a simple conviction that left no room for her to question. Coulson looked down at his gift and smiled. “Thank you, Skye. This is really cool.”

Skye lit up and laughed some. “Yeah, I figured you’d like it, cause you’re a big geek,” she teased, making him roll his eyes. She nodded after a moment and then turned to leave. “Goodnight,” she said as she started to go.

She made it a few steps before Coulson called her name. “Skye.” She stopped and looked back and he nodded to her. “Merry Christmas.”

Skye couldn’t help it and she darted back to him and hugged him around his middle, laying her head against his shoulder. “Merry Christmas,” she mumbled against his shirt, biting back the lump in her throat when he hugged her back, absently running a hand over the back of her head ( _Just like a real dad would_ , her mind supplied). When she pulled away, she could tell she was blushing but she just saluted playfully. “Goodnight, Sir,” she said as she turned and headed to the door.

She was almost out the door when she heard his quiet, “Goodnight, Skye.” She didn’t even pretend her steps weren’t lighter as she headed to the lounge to join the others.


End file.
